Love Binds
by quixotic masquerade
Summary: Elena cousin of Elizabeth, and her father are immigrating to the caribbean. Elena meets our favourite rum-loving pirate. Well you know what happens!
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first fic so please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Elena.  
  
She stood, her azure eyes, gazing out at the horizon, the clear deep waters gleaming out beneath her. The sky was an effervescent blue and the sun itself seemed to glow even more brightly today. In the distance she could hear gulls cry, 'we must be close,' she mused. Suddenly a voice spoke behind her. "Elena dear, go inside, the sun is fierce in this place; we do not want you becoming ill before we even dock!"  
  
Elena Swann sighed inwardly to herself. That was her father, always looking out for her 'well being'. Elena had been sailing for weeks from England, to meet her childhood friend and cousin Elizabeth and her uncle who was governor of Port Royal. She and her father were immigrating, so to speak, as her father had been offered the job of governor in a neighbouring town, St Michael, and had decided to leave early so as to meet their long unseen relatives. "Yes father" she replied defeatedly, and turned to leave.  
  
Just then, her father said, "Elena, listen to me, I want you to make a good impression on these new people. None of you usual antics all right? I am hoping to find you a suitor here and our welcome ball would be the perfect opportunity, so try not to be rude to everyone you meet. Please!"  
  
"Yes father!" she sighed again. Her father meant well, she supposed, and she didn't want to disappoint him after all he'd done, but is was not her fault that everyone she met who her father approved of, were stuck up, arrogant, morons! It was incredibly hard to be civil to people like that. With that she left, leaving her father with a dubious look on his face.  
  
***  
  
"Oh, Elena dear! It is so good to see you again! My god, how well you have turned out. You are positively stunning!" cried Elizabeth, as she hugged Elena in a tight embrace. "You too, Lizzie! I've missed you so much!" Elizabeth had always been one of her closest friends. They were only 3 months apart in age, and had been playmates with each other since as long as Elena could remember. Then, when Elizabeth's mother had died, when they were ten, she had sailed here leaving Elena by herself.  
  
"I hear you are engaged to a blacksmith, Elizabeth," Elena heard her father say. "Yes, infact he will be coming to the ball this evening, so you will be able to meet him, sir." She replied eagerly, not quite catching the hint of sarcasm in her uncle's voice. Elena's uncle however did catch it, and frowned slightly with embarrassment. ". Although," she carried on, turning to his daughter, "if Elena is not other wise engaged, she can meet him sooner! I had hoped you'd come and meet him at the smithy today." "I would be delighted," Elena replied hastily, before her father could state otherwise.  
  
"Good, good," concluded her uncle, "shall we go inside and have some lunch?"  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth and Elena talked of many things during lunch, catching up on nine years apart. She told her of how she met Will Turner nine years ago, her escapade with the Black Pearl and of Captain Jack Sparrow. Elena sat transfixed, listening to all that was said eagerly. She had always loved the idea of pirates and would have done anything to become one when she was younger. She had a vague memory of chasing the cook, Mrs Bates, around with a wooden spoon. 'Aghh!' she cringed at the image. Mrs Bates had complained to her father, and she had received a long and immensely boring lecture about 'the proper behaviour of young ladies' soon after.  
  
***  
  
"Oh, I can't wait for you to meet him, Elena! I know you'll like him." Elizabeth said excitedly as they made their way down to Port Royal. "I'm sure I will," Elena replied, "By your description, he sounds perfect for you. I am immensely jealous, cousin, especially that your father agreed to such a match. My father would never even consider it." She then told her about all the previous suitors that had tried to 'win her hand'. ".They were all so arrogant and stupid. Rich idiots who haven't done an honest day's work in their life. I think I told them where to go though!" "Cousin, you haven't changed at all!" Elizabeth replied laughing. "My father didn't really have much of a choice though. Oh, here it is!" she said stopping outside a shop with a sign that had an anvil on it. Opening the door, she went inside, beckoning for Elena to follow.  
  
The room was dark apart from the fire, but it was clean. Weapons and tools adorned the walls and what sounded like faint conversation, which touched Elena's ears. "Will," she heard Elizabeth call. "Will, someone is here to meet you!" She saw Will emerge a few moments later, and heard a door close behind him. "Who were you talking to, Will?" Elizabeth asked. He looked dubiously at Elena, before replying, "oh, um, just Mr Brown, about a recent order." "Hmmm," she replied, "anyway, this is my cousin Elena, whose welcome ball you are coming to tonight." "Delighted to make your acquaintance, Miss Swann," he said, turning to Elena and kissing her hand. "As I am you, Mr Turner. I have heard so much about you, in the few hours that I have been here," Elena replied looking to her cousin laughing slightly, "that I feel I have known you for years." "Indeed?" he said turning to Elizabeth, who blushed slightly.  
  
They talked for some time about England and the two cousin's childhood before Elizabeth left for the Caribbean, when suddenly Elizabeth exclaimed, "Oh, Elena dear, I had not realised the time! We must get ready for the ball! We have only two hours before it starts." With that she grabbed Elena's hand, and dragged her out of the smithy, while yelling "goodbye" to her fiancé. Elena looked apologetically at Will and called "see you later!" before following her cousin.  
  
Will turned, with an amused smile on his face, almost crashing into a certain rum-loving pirate. "Aghh! When did you come back? I didn't hear you come in." he exclaimed. "A few minutes ago. Mmmm. Who was that young lass with Elizabeth?"  
  
"Her cousin, Elena. She's just come from England, because her fathers' the new governor of St Michael. They're having a welcome ball up at governor Swann's manor this evening."  
  
"Really!" said Jack looking thoroughly interested. "I might jus' make an appearance there this evenin' then."  
  
"Don't even think about it, Jack. She doesn't want the likes of you harassing her."  
  
"Hey, now what makes ye think she won't like me?" said Jack, putting on a look of mock hurt.  
  
Will sighed; it looked like he would be caught up for a while.  
  
***  
  
"I think this one would be best," Elizabeth said, "it brings out the colour in your eyes." She and Elena were choosing what dresses to wear for the ball, and Elizabeth had just picked out a stunning azure blue gown with an open fronted skirt, and a cream coloured underskirt. It had silver embroidery on the bodice and the linings of the over layer, and ¾ length sleeves with a ruffled edge. "Yes, I like that one. It is my favourite." Elena said smiling at her cousin's choice.  
  
An hour later, the two cousins were ready, both looking even more radiant than usual. Elizabeth in a forest green gown, which she had borrowed from her cousin's collection, and her hair in an elaborate and very complicated bun on her head. Elena had gone for the simpler look. Her long flaxen hair was swept up in loose curls and that, along with the plunging square neckline of her dress, revealed her prominent collarbones and her tall, graceful frame.  
  
*** 'Aghh! God, I need to get some air!' Elena thought, rushing out onto the balcony. She looked again at the dark horizon, a faint tinge of red revealing the sunset. She had never been one for parties, unlike Elizabeth who had seemed to revel in them. Right now, she and Will were off talking to Commodore Norrington at present. Elena smiled walking into the garden. Although he was a bit stuffy, she quite liked the Commodore. He seemed to have some intelligence, unlike all those idiots back in England, and he appeared to be a nice man. Even Elizabeth thought so, or else she wouldn't have been about to marry him, and Elizabeth was hard to please. 'My father would approve as well,' she mused.  
  
Suddenly an amused voice spoke out of the new darkness "Well, well, well, look what we have here." Elena spun to see a tall figure with tanned skin and a red bandana covering dark dreadlocks. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N chapter two up. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Elena was terrified at this eccentric looking man, and obviously it showed because he hastily added, "Don't scream luv, and I won't hurt you."  
  
Suddenly indignant at him and realising her current situation, she gathered up her courage and replied in as calm a voice she could muster, "The whole of Port Royal is here 'sir'; I scream, and you would have no chance of getting away alive."  
  
"That may be so luv, but d' you really want to pay with your life for the death of someone you don't even know?"  
  
Elena had to smile at this; he'd got her, but not wanting to let the man know he'd amused her, she instead cleared her throat and said, "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, milady, at your service."  
  
"Well, Mr. Sparrow."  
  
"Captain, luv, Captain Sparrow."  
  
"Forgive me, 'captain'," she corrected, sarcastically, "what exactly are you doing here?"  
  
"Can't a gentleman," he said gesturing to himself, "have a conversation with a lady on her welcome ball?"  
  
"Gentleman?" she mused, questioning his choice of words, and not being able to keep her amusement back. She chose to ignore the fact that he knew who she was.  
  
"Well," he replied, his eyes sparkling, "'almost'."  
  
Suddenly she heard some one cry "Elena, are you out here? Are you ok?" and before she knew it, a hand had been put over her mouth and she was grabbed by the waist and pulled into the undergrowth at the edge of the balcony wall.  
  
"Elena?" she heard her cousin say again. She tried to struggle, but the grip over her mouth and around her waist only grew tighter. She felt her back being crushed into his body and hot breath tickling her neck, causing shivers to run down her spine. Everywhere they touched her nerves felt on fire but she tried desperately to breath normally, knowing that if he knew how she was reacting to him, his ego would be even more huge than it was already.  
  
Finally, retreating footsteps were heard, and she yanked at the hand over her mouth, feeling it loosen. Pulling away from him, she spat, "Unhand me immediately! What the bloody hell do you think you were doing?!"  
  
"Sorry luv," he said, not sounding sorry at all, "Elizabeth can't know I'm here."  
  
"Oh, so that made you think you had to grab me and drag me into the nearest bush, while breathing down my neck and staring at my breasts?!"  
  
"And nice looking they are too luv," a grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Hmmph;" said Elena indignantly. "Good night 'Captain' Sparrow, it was sincerely unpleasant meeting you!" And with that, she stormed off, leaving a rather amused pirate in her wake.  
  
A/N Please review! This is my first fic so review with comments, flames, idol worship, anything you like! Thanks! Also thanks to 'blue oyster cult' for being my 1st review! Don't worry its not a mary sue. 


End file.
